-Mad Obsession-
by RedMoo
Summary: Kau milikku. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. HUNTAO. Sehun. Tao


Title : Mad Obsession

Author : DAK

Cast : Huang Zitao a.k.a Tao

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Other cast : tergantung ceritanya /nyengir/

Genre : terserah readers

Length : ONESHOOT

Warning : Yaoi, Crack pair, Typo(s), psycho!

Hallo Author DAK hadir kembali membawa ff crack pair HunTao. Tentang ff yang kemarin kritik dan saran readers diterima kok. Semoga ff yang kali ini tidak mengecewakan ya…

_**HAPPY READING**_

Seorang namja manis terlihat berjalan dengan santainya menuju loker miliknya. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna hitam dan secarik kertas di dalam lokernya. Ia pun mengambil mawar dan membaca surat itu.

**[ **_**Mawar hitam melambangkan obsesi seseorang. **_

_**Bahkan juga melambangkan kematian **_**]**

**From : **_**O.S**_

Setelah membaca surat itu namja manis yang diketahui bernama Tao membuang kedua benda tersebut ke tong sampah. Dan tanpa ia sadari ada yang menatapnya dengan pancaran luka.

_Tap~_

_Tap~_

_Tap~_

"Hay hyung kau kenapa?"

"Ah Sehun apa kau ingin membunuhku eoh! Kau membuatku kaget"

"Tidak akan pernah, karena kau terlalu berharga untukku" Gumam Sehun

"Eoh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah ani.. sebaiknya hyung masuk kelas saja karena sebentar lagi masuk"

"OK, tapi kau juga masuk kelas ne. Hyung takut kau dimarahi _Park Saem._Bye~" ucap Tao lalu berlalu.

'_**Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu hyung'**_Batin Sehun lalu berlalu menuju kelasnya.

_SKIP~_

Tet~ 

Tet~

Bel istirahat berbunyi seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong keluar kelas untuk menuju satu tujuan yaitu KANTIN. Namun tak demikian dengan namja bermata panda ini, ia tetap duduk dibangkunya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna biru muda dari tasnya.

"Mmm.. _Mashita_ dengan begini aku bisa menghemat uang jajanku"

"Ehem" Suara deheman sukses membuat Tao berhenti menyantap bekalnya. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Eh Kris sunbae. Ada apa? Tumben datang kesini?" Tanya Tao.

"Memang tidak boleh ya?"

"Eh eh bukan begitu tentu saja boleh. Sini sunbae boleh duduk disamping Tao jika sunbae mau"

_Duk~_

Kris pun duduk disamping Tao. "Apa ini? Kelihatanya enak boleh aku mencobanya?"

"Mwo? Ah ne tentu. Ini. Jika sunbae suka habiskan saja"

"Aku tidak serakus itu Tao. Buka mulutmu"

"Ne?"

"Cepat buka mulutmu aku ingin menyuapimu"

_BLUSSSH~_

Tao pun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Kris. "Anak pintar" ucap Kris sambil mengusap kepala Tao. Mereka tak sadar sedari tadi ada seorang namja menatap mereka tepatnya kearah Kris dengan tatapan mematikan.

'_**Berani menyentuhnya berarti berani mati' **_Batin Sehun dan berlalu.

_SKIP_

Pulang Sekolah

Sehun berlari menuju kelas dimana Tao berada. "Hyung ayo pulang bersama"

"Maaf Sehun aku pulang dengan Kris sunbae. Mungkin lain kali saja kita pulang bersama ne. Bye~ aku pergi dulu Kris sunbae sudah menungguku" tolak Tao dengan lembut.

"_**Kau merebut perhatiannya dariku. Siap-siap saja mati" **_Sehun menyeringai.

_SKIP~_

Sehun's Apartement

Sesampainya di apartemen miliknya ia pun ganti baju dan berbaring dikasur miliknya. Ia mengambil salah satu koleksi foto Tao. Mengapa dikatakan salah satu? Itu karena hampir diseluruh penjuru kamar Sehun tertempel foto Tao dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada Tao yang sedang Mempoutkan bibirnya, tersenyum dengan manisnya, cemberut, menangis dan sebagainya. Mirip stalker bukan? Tapi inilah bukti bahwa dirinya terlalu terobsesi kepada Tao.

Sehun POV

Aku menciumi foto Tao hyung, ia terlihat sangat manis dalam foto ini. Wajah imut, kulit putih, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis menggoda itu, aku semakin ingin mengecup dan melumatnya. Aku terlihat seperti orang gila itu semua karena dia. Karena "Tao hyung hanya milik Oh Sehun seorang. Dan Kris bersiaplah malam ini ajal akan menjemputmu karena lancang telah menyentuhnya" ucap Sehun diiringi seringaian yang sangat menyeramkan.

_SKIP~_

Setelah persiapan matang ia pun mengendarai motornya menuju kediaman Kris. Tak susah bagi Sehun menemukan rumah Kris karena Kris merupakan siswa popular disekolahnya.

_Ting~ Tong~_

CKLEEK

"Nuguya?"

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi aku peringatkan kau jangan dekati Tao hyung lagi"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau itu tuli atau apa eoh?"

"Hei, bocah apa hakku melarangku untuk dekat dengannya?"

"Karena dia milikku"

"Jangan berca- Arrgghhht" Kris mengerang kesakitan karena Sehun langsung menusukkan pisau lipat nya ke perut Kris. Sehun menarik pisaunya lalu menjilatnya.

"Cuih! Darahmu pahit" ucap Sehun sambil meludah. Sehun pun teringat saat tadi Kris mengusap kepala Tao.

"Kau tahu kan apa hukuman yang setimpal untuk orang yang menyentuh milik orang lain tanpa ijin?" Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kris dan

CRAACKK~

CRAACCK~

"Arrrggghhhhhhhht" Teriakan memilukan itu keluar dari mulut Kris setelah sehun memotong kedua pergelangan tangan Kris. Sehun menyeringai melihat darah yang mengucur dari kedua pergelangan tangan yang putus itu.

"Ah bagaimana kalau ini, karena berani menatap Tao hyung" ucap Sehun sambil menusuk mata Kris.

"Ini, karena telah mendengar suara Tao hyung" Sehun memotong kedua telinga Kris.

"Arrrghtt Cuu—ku—up h—hen-ti—k—kan" Ucap Kris susah payah.

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti setelah menyelesaikan satu lagi karyaku. Ini, karena kau telah berani merebut perhatian Tao hyung"

_JLEB~ SREEET~_

"_Aaarrrrrggghhhhhttt" _ setelah itu Kris pun tergeletak tak bernyawa

Sehun menusukkan pisaunya tepat dijantung Kris lalu ia merobek perut Kris. Darah mengucur dibaju miliknya, Sehun tersenyum puas lalu meletakkan bunga mawar warna hitam tepat di atas robekan perut Kris. Ia berdiri lalu meninggalkan jasad Kris begitu saja.

Sehun POV end

_SKIP~_

Keesokan harinya

Terlihat namja manis –Tao— berjalan dengan lunglai di wajahnya tersirat kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Tak jarang pun ia menabrak siswa siswi membuat siswa siswi itu menggurutu tidak jelas. Melihat itu Sehun menghampiri Tao.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Wajahmu kusut begitu?"

_**'Walau begitu kau tetap cantik dimataku hyung'**_ batin Sehun.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kris sunbae meninggal Sehun hiks.."

'_**Jadi hanya karena ini'**_

"Meninggal? Kenapa bisa?" ucap Sehun pura-pura sedih.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Polisi bilang dia dibunuh hiks.. dan kondisi jasadnya sangat mengenaskan hiks..Huwaa" Tangis Tao semakin menjadi-jadi. Sehun langsung memeluk Tao dengan eratnya.

'_**Aku tak akan melepaskanmu hyung. Kau hanya milikku dan selamanya akan tetap **_**begitu'**

"Mmm Sehun bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Kita menjadi pusat perhatian disini" ucap Tao yang sudah agak tenang.

"Ah ne hyung maaf"

"Gwaenchana Sehun. Nanti istirahat temui aku ditaman ne ada yang ingin aku ceritakan" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Ok hyung. Aku ke kelas dulu ne. Bye~'

_SKIP~_

taman

"Ah Sehun kau sudah datang? Sini duduk"

"Apa yang ingin hyung ceritakan padaku?"

"Aigo Sehun hyung senang sekali. Tadi hyung habis jadian dengan Chanyeol sunbae. Huwaa hyung sangat senang" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_**Takkan ku biarkan! kau hanya milikku hyung aku akan mendapatkanmu bagaimanapun caranya'**_

"Aku juga ikut senang jika hyung senang. Bagaimana kalau sore ini hyung datang ke apartemenku dan kita rayakan ini bersama? Apa hyung mau?"

Tao nampak berpikir sebentar lalu tak lama ia pun mengangguk. Sehun menyeringai dalam hati.

_**'I got you. My Love~'**_

_SKIP~_

Sehun's Apartement

_TOK~_

_TOK~_

TOK~

CKLEK

"Nugu— ah Tao hyung kau sudah datang. Ayo masuk"

"Ne"

"Silahkan duduk dulu hyung, aku ambilkan minum dulu" setelah itu Sehun berjalan menuju dapur.

_5 menit kemudian~_

"Minuman datang~~" teriak Sehun nyaring.

"Yak Sehun kau membuat telingaku berdengung" Tao pun mempoutkan bibirnya.

'_**Kau sangat cantik hyung'**_

Sehun pun duduk disamping Tao. "Tao hyung bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau dan Chanyeol sunbae bisa jadian?"

"Jadi begini BLA…..BLA…..BLA….."  
"Aku haus karena harus menceritakan panjang lebar padamu. Aku minum dulu ne" Tak tanggung-tanggung Tao langsung menghabiskan minuman itu.

"Uh.. Sehun kepala hyung pusing" Seringaian terpampang diwajah tampan Sehun, sangat tipis hingga Tao pun tidak menyadarinya.

_BRUUK~_

Tao jatuh tak sadarkan dipelukan Sehun. Sehun pun memeluknya sangat erat dan mengecup kedua pipi Tao sekilas.

_SKIP~_

Tao melenguh dalam tidurnya ia merasakan tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia juga merasakan sensasi basah diarea wajahnya.

"Sudah sadar hyung?"

Tao pun membuka matanya ia tersentak kaget karena melihat Sehun sedang mengecup dan menjilati setiap inci wajahnya. "Euungh apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?"

"Aku hanya ingiinnh kauuw jadii milikkuuh hyuung~" ucap Sehun mendesah ditelinga Tao lalu mengulum telinga Tao. Tubuh Tao menegang karena telinga merupakan titik sensitivenya.

"Kenapa tubuh hyung menegang? Ah aku ingat telinga kan tempat paling sensitive hyung kan" Setelah itu ia kembali mengulum telinga Tao.

"Berhentiiih~ Seh..hun! Apa kau gila hah!" marah Tao yang malah terdengar seperti desahan ditelinga Sehun.

"Ya aku memang gila dan itu karena kau sayang~~" ucap Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Tao.

"Lepas Sehun!" marah Tao.

"Tidak akan sayang" Sehun pun mengecup bibir Tao.

"Kumohon Sehun" ucap Tao memelas dan airmata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Tidak akan hyung, aku sudah lama menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Hanya aku dan aku. Hahaha"

"Sehun ada apa denganmu eoh?"  
"Apa kau tidak sadar hyung aku ini MENCINTAIMU! Cobalah lihat disekelilingmu hyung"

Tao pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar Sehun. Tubuhnya menegang ia baru sadar kalau banyak foto dirinya yang terpampang disana. Ada yang dari ukuran kecil hingga foto berukuran besar yang memperlihatkan ia sedang ber_Aegyo._

"Bagaimana hyung, baguskan? Kau terlihat sangat cantik difoto" Sehun berjalan menuju foto Tao yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun mencium dan melumat foto itu. Ia membayangkan foto itu adalah Tao.

"Uuuhh bahkan difoto ini bibirmu sangat manis hyung"  
"Sehun kau GILA! GILA!"  
"Kan sudah ku katakana aku gila karena mu hyung" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Tao.

"LEPaasshh Mmmpth—" ucap Tao terputus karena Sehun langsung melumat bibir Tao.

"Bibirmu benar-benar manis hyung. Kau pakai apa eoh?" Sehun kembali melumat bibir Tao. Kali ini lebih ganas.

"Hen—t-ti—ka—n a—tau ak—ku a—ka—n me—la—p—por—kanmu pada Chan—ye—ol s—sun—bae" Ucap Tao bersusah payah.  
"Cih bahkan kau masih mengingatnya disaat seperti ini. Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Sehun mencium bibir Tao lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Tak lama kemudian~

_CKLEK~_

Sehun datang dengan baju yang berlumuran darah. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah balok kayu dan tangan kirinya menggeret sebuah jasat yang berlumuran darah.

_SREET~_

_BRUUK~_

Ia melemparkan jasad itu ke lantai. "Hyung kau lihat apa yang kubawa?"

Tubuh Tao menegang "Chan—yeol s—sun—bae" suara Tao bergetar melihat jasad kekasihnya tergeletak tak bernyawa. " APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEHUN?" amarah Tao membuncak.

"Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran karena dia—" sambil menunjuk jasad Chanyeol "telah lancang menyentuh hal paling berharga milikku"

"Hiks.. hiks kau tega Sehun, kau TEGA!"

"Ya aku memang tega karena kau hanya milikku HYUNG!"

"Jadi hiks..hiks apa maumu eoh?" Tao terisak.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku. Katakan juga kau hanya milik OH SEHUN seorang!"

"TIDAK! Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku tidak lebih. Jadi lepaskan aku dan anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi. _Please._

"Penawaranmu menarik juga, tapi kau tau jawabanku kan?"  
"Pleeease hyung mohon" Tao memelas

"Kau punya dua pilihan, Menjadi milikku atau Melihat proses mutilasi kekas— ah tidak tapi MANTAN KEKASIH mu?" Sehun menekankan kata terakhir dan berjalan menuju jasad Chanyeol. Dikedua tangannya kini terdapat sebuah pisau dan gergaji mesin. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan itu.

_CREESHH~_

_CREESSSH~_

Sehun memotong kedua kaki Chanyeol dengan gergaji mesin. "Bagaimana hyung?"

"…" Tao hanya diam.

_CRAAACK~_

_CRAAKK~_

Sehun juga memotong pergelangan tangan Chanyeol tapi kali ini menggunakan pisau. Ia menjilati darah yang ada di pisaunya. "Apa Keputusanmu hyung?"  
"…" Tao tetap terdiam. Tubuhnya menegang menyaksikan peristiwa didepan matanya.

_JLEEEB~  
SRREEET~_

Sehun menusuk perut Chanyeol dan merobeknya darah terciprat hampir diseluruh tubuh Sehun. Kali ini ia terlihat seperti seorang PSYCHOPATH. "Hentikan Hun.." suara Tao pelan namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. "Jadi bagaimana eum?"

"Jawab aku hyung" ucap Sehun lalu berjalan menuju Tao yang terikat di tempat tidur

"…"

"Apa pelu ku patahkan kepalanya agar hyung mau bicara hm?" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Tao lalu mengulumnya sebentar.

"…"

"Baiklah jika itu ma-" kata-kata Sehun terputus karena Tao langsung membalikkan kepalanya dan langsung mencium bibir Sehun. Namun hanya sekilas saja.

"Hyung kau menciumku?" Wajah Sehun nampak tak percaya.

"Hentikan ini Sehun"

"Tidak hyung sebelum kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku"

"Tidak bisa Hun. Aku tidak bisa"  
"Katakan atau aku akan memotong kepalanya. Waktumu hanya 5 detik jadi cepatlah berpikir"

"Aku tak bi—"  
"_Tiga, dua, sa—"_

"Aku mencintaimu" Tao terpaksa.

"Apa hyung aku tak dengar"

"Aku Mencintaimu" ucap Tao agak keras. Sehun tersenyum puas lalu melepas tali yang mengikat Tao.

_GREEP~_

_CHUUUUP~_

Sehun memeluk dan melumat bibir Tao. Tao hanya diam tidak membalas ciuman yang diberikan Sehun. "Gomawo hyung, Aku juga mencintaimu"

"…"

"Kau hanya milikku hyung dan selamanya akan begitu" ujar yang terkesan egois.

"Tetaplah disampingku. Jika pun suatu saat nanti kau pergi aku akan mencarimu sampai keujung dunia pun" 

_CHUUUP~_

Sehun mengecup sekilas dahi Tao.

"Because You are Mine!"

.END~

Maaf jika hasilnya gaje dan mengecewakan. Ide bikin ff ini muncul begitu aja waktu Author lagi kerjain pr Matematika Author /gak nyambung/ Tapi bener kok. RCL ne. Kritik dan Saran dari readers selalu mimin terima kok dengan senang hati


End file.
